


Across So Wide a Sea

by Northland



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: Arwen's gaze kept being pulled out to sea.





	Across So Wide a Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/gifts).



While Imrahil and Aragorn talked of rebuilding Dol Amroth’s wharf broken by Corsair cannon, Arwen's gaze kept being pulled out to sea. The wind tugged and snapped at her cloak, tangling her braids and veiling her eyes with hair. A glittering line on the waves half-concealed the Straight Road that was there—if one knew where to look, and had a worthy ship…

She touched the Elfstone at her breast, the jewel that had passed to her from her mother’s beloved hands, weak and trembling. Under her fingers, its light flickered into the pale clear green of moonlight through leaves.


End file.
